


Hemidall Loyal to Asgard

by mywisesoul



Series: The tales of the King and Queen of Asgard. [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Battle, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywisesoul/pseuds/mywisesoul
Summary: I'm sorry everyone for taking so long to post. I just broke up with my boyfriend. He was being a jerk and say and did things that piss me off. So I'm sorry please enjoy this story. This story is apart of Realms and Realms volume 2. If you are confuse just read the Realms volume 2. It help will help catch you up





	Hemidall Loyal to Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry everyone for taking so long to post. I just broke up with my boyfriend. He was being a jerk and say and did things that piss me off. So I'm sorry please enjoy this story. This story is apart of Realms and Realms volume 2. If you are confuse just read the Realms volume 2. It help will help catch you up

He stood quietly and stare off into the stars. He look at each individual star and marvel at there beauty. The silence made him comfortable. The isolation had brought him peace over the years.

But this time it's different, his soul was not at peace. Tonight he was on the hunt, he close his eyes and listen quietly. He could not see the enemy but he could still hear them. He decide to open his eyes, he could listen and see in different location. So he decide to look for something odd something out if place. That the dark elves could have an effect on. But all he heard was silence.

Silence, silence he thought to himself.

"No."

He turn to the palace and frown. He heard voices, with malevolent intentions. He lift his sword, from the central control of the gateway. He then drop back in place and turn the control until a hologram appear.

"I need four warriors as soon as possible."

He left the sword up again and turn away from the hologram as it disappear. He walk to the gateway entrance. He close his eyes and waited.

As the minutes finally went by. He heard the engine of a sky boat approach. He open his eyes and watch as the boat touch down on the bridge. He move forward, to the boat. He walk past the warriors and enter the boat.

"The brifost is to remain close, by order of the King. I will return shortly."

He turn his head to the side to the warrior on the boat. The man took it as a sign to leave.

"Take me to the market."

He say quietly as he close his eyes. He then turn out the sound of the boat and focus on the conversation he heard when he was searching for the elves.

He once again listen in on the culprits as they speak. He open his eyes and saw a tavern. Their was aleast twenty man sitting comfortable drink ale. But their one man who walk the room. He was ranting on about Thor mortal. He was an old man about the same age of the Allfather.

"That mortal is the reason why all this happen."

"Yes, but Odinson is also the blame as well."

A younger man spoke up. The young man turn in his seat to face the other man and spoke again.

"Everyone knows he long for the mortal over the last two years. He's obsessed with the filthy the blood. That's why he brought here. So the mortal can keep his bed warm."

"That right and he knew she had the Aether running through her blood. Yet he still brought her here, hmm he probable want to plow the animal."

They all turn back to the old man. The tavern owner spoke next.

"I wouldn't call her an animal now. She look like us."

"Yes, she do. But my dog will live longer then she will. Odin beard, my horse will live longer. Mortals are not our equal, they not even equal to our animals. The shame realms."

"I'm curious on how she found it."

Another man of the same age spoke up. The old man turn and look at him.

"It was place on Midgard. I know of this, because my father told me of its location. See he and basically a small army and miners was task of move it there. The brifrost couldn't penetrate the Migard earth without hurting the realm. Migard is less populated then the other realms. They also savages incapable of thinking. I know this to be true, I saw how they live a thousand year ago. Migard is were we keep all unwanted items."

"Yes and the mortal found it and the Aether will latch on to any life form that come near it."

"So it's sleep until it find a vessel to travel on."

"That's right, and that's the reason why we here. I'm apart of the war counsel now. The Allfather replace his new war counsel with his old. It seem our King is worry that his son is thinking with his codpiece and not thinking cearly. But he task me to recuit warriors to complete his goals."

"What do our Allfather comand of us?"

" First thing first. I need to know if you with our King? If you are, swear your name to him."

The old commander look on as each of the conspirators rises and swear themselves to their King secret cause.

"What does the Allfather ask of us?"

"In good time, I shall inform you all of the King plans. But I assure you, that you all be rewarded handsomely. Drink and be merr..."

The commander grew speechless as he saw Hemidall standing at the enteance. The commander look at his fellow conspiratiors. He then look at the youngest man in the tavern. The young man slowly gaze at Hemidall and started to rise. Hemidall return the gaze, causing the man to sit down and rethink his plan.

Hemidall then turn his eyes back to the commander. The commander stare back at him and then broke eye contact with him. The commander made his way to the giant caskets of ale. He motion the tavern owner to pour him some ale.

The tavern owner hand him a mug of ale and exchange glances with the commander. He took the mug and nod. He then turn and walk to an empty table. He sat down in a chair and slide the mug to the other side of the table. He motion with his hand for him to sit.

"Please old friend sit, so we may discuss important matters."

Hemidall stood solid like a rock. With a hard look on his face, he stare at the commander with defiant eyes. The commander took his body posture and the fire in his eyes as a sign of trouble. But he thought to himself they need Hemidall. He someone you can't pass up. He look down a little frustrate. But he sigh, and decide to talk with him.

"I'm sure you probable heard our conversation. I admit it I should have been more discreet. I should have realize you be hunting for the elves and that you will accidentally hear me in the process."

He stop talking and look at him. But Hemidall remain silent.

"But that's of no importance. What matter now, is that your here. I'm correct in believing that you understand every word I had say. You an intelligent man, I assume you had already put together the pieces. So the only question now is. Are you with our King."

"I can not disobey my King."

The commander smile and look at the other man sitting around the tavern. They broke out in cheers and started to clap there hands. He look at Hemidall, and started to laugh.

"Oh this is a joyous occasion, my friend. Come drink in the name of our king!"

"But my king never give me such an order. I never heard him speak to you of this."

The man stop laughing and stare at Hemidall. He wince at him then bit his lips. The room grew quiet and all eyes fell on Heimdall.

"That's because you wasn't listen or focusing on us."

"But I never heard such an order. So how do I know if you speak the truth. You could have treasonous thoughts and trying to start you own army. This is something that can not be allow."

Hemidall made his way to the center of the tavern and then stood like a tower. Dominating the room he was stand in. He eyes grew cold, by the second.

"Then we can not let you live, you traitor!"

As if time had stop, the proud warriors all stood and drawn their weopens. Hemidall ready his sword and took his battle stance. He watches as they all rush him at onces. That when he notices two man appear out the corner off his eye. In one quick move he slice off two of the man head. The others stop and stood back and watch as the bodies drop to the floor.

Hemidall took the stance again and went on the offensive. He move quickly and struck another warrior down. He spin around to doge an attack from the warrior standing next to the one he just kill. He drop to one knee and stab the man in his rib cage.

He pull his great sword out from the man body and block an attack from the commander. Still on one knee, he stare defiantly at the old warrior. He then turn and watch as the remaining man approach him cautiously. That when the commander yell. 

"No, stay your sword. This one...this one is mine. His death will bring great honor to my house!"

He broke off from Heimdall and let him rises. He close his eyes and took a breath. He open his eyes and slowly took his stance. With a powerful battle cry, the old commander charge Hemidall.

But Hemidall remain calm. He took one slice of his mighty sword splitting the man from his naval to his nose. Hemidall back away and watch the man hit the floor. The room was dead slient as all who stood there watch the body twich. Heimdall then turn his eyes to the rest of the warriors. They all turn their sights back to him. Hemidall once again took his stance and prepare to attack."

On the outside the warrior on the boat wince as he heard tables and glass being broke. He didn't know what to do. Should he aid Hemidall or wait. 

As he heard a loud scream. He made up his mind to exist the boat. That when Helmidall appear from the entrance. He slowly walk to the boat with a calm face. He enter the boat without saying a word.The young warrior look at Hemidall before speaking.

"Where to.."

"To the palace."

Hemidall knew he choose this path and now he have to stick with it. He have to inform Thor of his father plans.


End file.
